1.Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for draping curtains, the device comprising a disk-like cover which is adapted to be secured to a retainer or other furnishing element provided for fixing the curtain fabric with predetermined folds or draping.
2. Description of Background Art
In a previously known device of the specified kind the disk-like cover is secured to the retainer or other furnishing element, which is provided for fixing the curtain fabric with predetermined folds or draping, by means of a pin-and-socket connection. The pin-and-socket connection comprises a pin which is preferentially disposed on the mounting or rear side of the disk-like cover and a mating hole, receptacle or the like for receiving the pin and preferentially provided on the retainer or other furnishing element. Because of such a pin-and-socket connection the known device for draping curtains, which has been widely accepted for practical use, exhibits a certain drawback. Firstly, the manufacture of the known device is relatively expensive because the disk-like cover must be provided with the pin and additionally, i.e. in a separate operation, the hole, receptacle or the like corresponding to the pin must be formed in the retainer or other furnishing element. Secondly, assembly of the known device is rather cumbersome because the pin on the disk-like cover has to be properly aimed at the precisely mating hole, receptacle or the like while in most cases the curtain fabric has to be retained with its predetermined folds or draping. Also, in some cases the use of the known device may be restricted when, for instance, the rear or mounting side instead of the front of the disk-like cover is presented to the viewer on account of irregular fastening of the retainer or slipping of the furnishing element, so that the optically enhancing effect which basically results from the disk-like cover when draping curtains will be detrimentally affected.